Born To Make Mistakes, Not Fake Perfection
by kensingtonxoxo
Summary: Oliver Wood/OC! Read & Review please !
1. Chapter 1

" Mate! Mate, look! There's Jessica Cesari!" George Weasley shrieked as he, his twin brother, Fred, and Oliver Wood sauntered out of Madam Malkin's robe shop in Diagon Ally

Oliver's head shot to the direction of his best friends finger and watched as the small woman signed autographs and took photos with the crowd of people around her

"Come on!" Fred urged, dragging the two by the arms and shoving their way to the front of the crowd

"What's your name little one?" Jessica asked a thin, blonde child of no more than five or six as she knelt down to her height

"Savannah," The child said shyly, with her eyes fixed on the cobblestones under her feet

Jessica slid a finger under her chin and making the child's gaze meet hers, "Don't be shy, i'm a person too!"

The girl grinned as Jessica signed the notebook that was handed to her,

"She's an angel! Did you see that?" George beamed inching closer to the woman

"Yeah," Oliver mumbled before pushing his way out of the crowd

He didn't have a problem hearing about her on the radio or seeing her picture in the paper, but having her less than 5 feet from him was too much.

He trailed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, taking a seat in one of the patio chairs that was set up outside and rubbed his temples

It had been two years since he had last seen her, and their goodbyes were far from civil.

"Oi! You okay, Wood?" Fred asked slapping a hand on his friends shoulder

"Just tired," He lied pulling himself to his feet, gathering all of his bags in the process

"She kissed me on the cheek!" George grinned, puffing his chest out

"That's great." Oliver muttered heading down the road toward the Leaky Couldron with his friends in tow

Oliver and Jessica were neighbors up until she was ten, and he, eleven. Ever since they could walk, they were inseparable. They discovered their love of quidditch around the same time, when their father's took them to watch one of Puddlemere United's pre-season games. She was two and he was three. They pretended to be quidditch players and played every day, no matter the weather. They seemed like they had the perfect bond until Oliver started school at Hogwarts. Jessica wrote Oliver each day he was gone up until his fourth year. That's when his replies slowly deteriorated.

Jessica was heartbroken at the thought of losing her best friend, he was the only one that comforted her when her parents divorced three years prior. Oliver was understanding when her father gained custody of her two brothers, Steven and Harry, as well as her. While her mother gained custody of her oldest sister Trisha, and her older twin sisters, Theresa and Mary. He convinced her nothing would change when she moved from Scotland to her father's home of Armenia. Jessica and her brother's would spend summers and Christmas breaks in Scotland in Oliver's home, and it seemed like everything was normal even though they haven't seen each other in months.

Jessica had gained feelings for Oliver through their letters during the school term, and decided to tell him the summer after his fourth year. He didn't feel the same for her, and that shattered the young girls heart. She avoided Oliver at all costs, she took up a summer quidditch league and quickly caught the eye of scouts for the big leagues. She was hand picked to join the Grodzisk Goblins of Poland. She was thirteen at the time, and trained with the best quidditch players they had to offer. She was flawless on a broom. She intercepted every pass of a quaffle and made 83% of the goals attempted, which was the highest percentage in Goblins history. The Goblin's couldn't pass up their new prodigy. She officially signed with the team on her 14th birthday, June 16, as a chaser.

She took the Wizarding World by storm. Everybody wanted a piece of the youngest chaser in quidditch history. She made millions over the next year from countless interviews, photo shoots, and games. The Goblin's also made it to the annual Quidditch World Cup, because of her. Some called her a quaffle hog, some called her Merlin's gift to quidditch.

"Cesari! My office! Now!" The Goblin's head coach, Marcel Barkowski called over the amplifiers,

Jessica was in the process of dodging bludgers that were charmed to improve her speed, and quickly swerved around the last one dipping her top of the line Firebolt thirty feet to the ground

Her feet touched down and she hustled toward the small office that was filled with news papers, play books, pictures, Goblin's memorabilia, and our new Quidditch World Cup.

"What's up?" I asked curiously as I sat in one of his arm chairs, fanning out my sweat covered shirt

"Well, you know I want to secure your future right?" He began sitting up straight in his chair and playing with one of his quills

"Yes, and?" I narrowed my eyes and sat up right

"Well, your father told me that you don't have your wizarding degree.."

"So? What does that have to do with quidditch? You pulled me from school two years ago." I was getting impatient and stood up

"Please, sit down. I was just thinking that since you're a major asset to this team, if you were to ever get hurt I would want you to become assistant coach or our defensive coordinator. But.."

"But, what!" My hands were on my hips, as I knew he was about to say something to really piss me off

"But you need your wizarding degree to go along with the rest of the paper work and your father thought it would be a good idea for you to go back to school and get it, just in case.." He replied softly

"Just in case..." I repeated as I sat back down "JUST IN CASE! Are you kidding me! You want me to NOT play next season to go back to school? YOU'RE the one who took me out of school after YOU scouted me! I helped get the Goblins their first championship in thirty-seven years! You're just gonna give me up like that!"

"It wasn't fully my decison, but the more you think if it the more it makes sense.." He cowered back in his seat

"Who told you that you should let me go back to school?" I asked through gritted teeth with both hands leaning on his desk

"Your dad..."

"And you agree?"

"I think you should get the degree just in case you get hurt you can still stay with the team and not have to worry about a job, so yeah... I agree." He answered sheepishly

"Fine." I crossed my arms and spat, "We done here? You basically just fired me."

"I did not fire you. But, you will be placed on the disabled list, just until you get your degree..Your father has got you into Hogwarts, since your school will not take you back. You will be with your brother.. they have quidditch there too... so you can still play, and you could possibly scout for me while you're there.. you know, look out for the next you?"

"And how long will it take to get this 'wizarding degree'" I asked with my jaw still clenched

"Well, your father said that you'll be placed a year below your brother since you were accelerated."

"He's a 6th year.. that means I can't play for TWO YEARS!" I snapped, I jumped out of my chair and threw my chair back to the floor

"NO! Relax, you can play when you're on break from school. Your Father said that your Christmas break lasts three weeks, and your summer break is a little over three months, that's plenty of time for you to step in and take over incase the boys can't take the pressure!" He smiled as he stood up and walked to the front of his desk and leaning back on it

"This isn't fair!" I snapped again walking toward the door with my back to coach

"Jess-"

"What."

"You going to make me proud? I'm doing this for your own good."

I rolled my eyes as my face softened just a little, turning to face my coach I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug that I slowly returned.

"Promise not to replace me for good?" I asked into his chest

"You know I won't, you're our weapon and we need you, little one. We just need a back-up plan to keep you."

I nodded as I pulled away and made my way back to the last practice I would have for the next few months

"So guess who's coming to Hogwarts?" Steven Cesari asked his fellow Gryffindors as he made himself comfortable in the compartment

"Who?" His sister Theresa asked, paging through a copy of Witch Weekly, "Damn, we just can't escape her!"

On the cover of Theresa's magazine was none other than her famous sister, posing inside of a keeper's post and holding a quaffle, with a quote underneath that read 'A quaffle belongs either in my arms or threw your hoop, I dare you to prove otherwise.'

"Our baby sister," He grinned as he opened the window

Oliver's head shot up with a look of disbelief on his face while Fred and George squealed like little girls at the thought

"Great.." Mary said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth, "How do you know?"

"Dad had her coach convince her that getting her Wizarding Degree was what's best for her career while she's still young,"

George's head turned in Steven's direction, "So where is she?"

"She'll be sorted when we arrive. Dumbledore didn't want the train ride to be a fuss because she was on here,"

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she wouldn't be joining them on the train, that gave him a few more hours to prepare for the rollercoaster his heart would be forced on

The group was seated at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, where they patiently waited for the sorting of the first years to finish.

After the last one was placed in Hufflepuff, Dumbledore rose to the podium, clearing his throat, he spoke, "This will be the first time in decades that Hogwarts has accepted a transfer, and I trust that all of you will show her the respect that she deserves even if you aren't fond of her."

His eyes twinkled in delight as he ushered for Minerva McGonagall to allow the transfer in

The Great Hall doors swung open, and there was Jessica Cesari.

She was a small woman, only 5'4, with a beautifully carved curvy body. Her skin was a deep tan and had perfectly sculpted features. Dark brown hair reached just below her ribs, and there was a pair of deep brown eyes to match.

With a small smile on her face the young woman guided herself up to the stool where she would be sorted.

"Jessica Cesari," Professor McGonagall smiled before placing the sorting hat on top of Jessica's head

The look of shock that came from Jessica's face earned a few sniggers once the hat began to speak,

"Hmm.. a tough one to place.."

Oliver's eyes were fixed on the golden plate in front of him, not daring to look up at the woman who's heart he broke just a few years ago

"You alright?" Steven asked, glancing across the table

Oliver grunted in reply, he was too busy listening to the hat pondering where to place the only person in the world who knew Oliver better than he knew himself,

"Wise beyond your years, but you wouldn't fit well in Ravenclaw.."

A mixture of protests came from the Ravenclaw's table, earning a few laughs from the other houses

"You're a logical thinker, and are loyal to those you chose to surround yourself with, but I will not place you in Hufflepuff. Very brave, you like risks. Ahh, respectful. Your goals are what drive you. Better be.."

This was the moment of truth for the three houses that were literally holding their breaths,

"Slytherin!" The hat finally boomed

Her eyes met the stunned faces of her siblings as she lingered down to the end of the cheering table, taking a seat in between two dark haired boys

"Oh no.." The twins whispered, a look of despair written all over their faces as they watched Jessica shake hands with the Slytherin Quidditch team

"Like father, like daughter." Theresa remarked, rolling her eyes and poking at her meal

"Shut up, nobody asked your opinion, 'Reese!" Mary snapped pushing her twins shoulder

"I always said she'd be a Slytherin," Oliver stated, observing the smiling woman and taking a bite of his steak

"So, what are your names?" Jessica smiled at the students surrounding her

"I'm Marcus Flint. Captain and chaser of the Slytherin quidditch team." A guy with dark hair, dark eyes and a very crooked grin stated, he then began to point in the direction of other boys

"That is Miles Bletchley, my keeper-" A boy with brown, shaggy hair and blue eyes winked at me before Marcus pointed toward a pale boy with black hair and dark eyes

"That's Cassius Warrington, another chaser," The boy smirked my way before Marcus turned my attention to another boy, this one with short blond hair, freckles, and blue eyes

"He's Graham Montague, my last chaser," He moved closer and whispered "He's a bit feminine.."

Jessica laughed softly as he went on "That's Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick, my beaters." The two oversized boys nodded in her direction as Marcus searched the table

"My seeker is a fourth year, his name is Alex Martinez. He's down there, the one with the two girls hanging on him." He reported pointing a few seats down

Jessica quickly grabbed his hand and placed it into his lap, "Didn't your mother teach you that it isn't polite to point?"

"Oi, are you the police?" he smirked, staring her in the face

She rolled her eyes then placed some roasted potatoes with carrots and baked chicken onto the golden plate in front of her

"What year did they place you in? I've heard your old school had you in classes two years your senior." Miles inquired tilting his head, watching the girl eat

"I am a sixth year, but i'm fifteen." She replied after swallowing the mouthful of chicken, making sure to try to maintain a good impression

"I know you probably don't want to talk about quidditch, but how are you gonna manage your career and go to school here?" Cassius asked stuffing his mouth with whatever he had on his fork

"My coach has placed me on temporary leave. I'll play during the Christmas and summer breaks and will train with the team as the opportunity presents itself during the year."

She looked down and toyed with a carrot, no doubt saddened by the loss of the most important thing she has ever had,

"The password for our house quarters this year is Salazar, but i'll be here to help you with anything you need.." Marcus said, shortly before plunging a piece of pot roast into his mouth

"Oi! Real cute Flint!" Miles ginned as some piece of unidentified food fell from his mouth

"Real cute Bletchley!" Flint mimicked chuckling through his full mouth

"You lot are such pigs! There's a lady at the table!" Graham scolded slamming his hands in his lap and pursing his lips

"You sure there's just one, mate?" Cassius laughed dodging a slap from Graham

Jess smiled at the boys and turned to Marcus "When do we go to the dorms?"

"As soon as we're done eating we can go. You ready to go now?" He raised his eyebrow before glancing at the guys still stuffing their faces with every type of food on the table

"Yeah." She replied dropping the fork on her plate and taking a sip of water

"I'm going to take Jess to the common room, you lot coming?" Flint asked before grabbing an abnormally pink cupcake and taking a huge bite

The boys nodded and stood up

"Hold on though! I have to say goodnight to my brother and sisters,"

"But they're Gryffindors.." Flint said, grabbing her arm to stop her

"They're my family. If you have a problem with me going and talking to them, oh well!" Jessica snapped ripping her arm from his grip and racing over to their spot on the Gryffindor table

"Baby sister, you alright over there?" Steven asked as his sister hugged Mary from behind

"Yeah, the boys were nice. Just a little weird about you guys being Gryffindors. I don't know why, though." She replied kissing Mary on the cheek and moving over to Theresa and repeating the process

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have a sort of rivalry. The Slytherin's think they're Merlin's gift to the-, oh THAT'S why you were sorted there!" Mary teased smiling as I rolled my eyes

Jessica made her way over to Steven and looked to see if Marcus and the boys waited for her, and to her surprise, they did. They were at the doors of the Great Hall

She kissed her brother on the temple and bid everyone a goodnight before making her way back to her new friends

"I'm surprised you all waited for me." She said smirking

"Well, we couldn't let our new friend get lost on her way to the dungeons" Miles smiled as he snaked his arm around her petite, but strong shoulders

"Right." Jessica smiled back as they followed Marcus down the hall, turning down a cooler hallway

Taking a short flight of stairs down, the group entered a corridor where the walls were stone with torches being held up by very detailed stone snakes

"It's a little dark down here, but you get used to it." Miles smiled

Jessica tilted her head up and gave him a smile in return "I hope so,"

"Okay, the entrance to our common room is behind this wall here. All you do is step up and whisper the password and it lets you in. Give it a try?" Flint instructed holding his arm out toward the wall

Removing herself from Miles arm, she stepped up "What's the password again?"

"Salazar" Flint whispered looking around

She made a face and whispered the word toward the door and not even a moment later, it flung itself open

"Come on in, princess." Cassius smirked sauntering in and flopping onto one of the emerald leather sofas

Jessica followed behind and sat on the corner across from Cassius

"So where do we sleep?" She asked taking in her very green and silver surroundings

Miles arm found its way back to her shoulders, then by using his free hand, he guided her face with his fingers and pointing to a set of stairs that led to a black door that read 'Sixth Years"

"You, my dear, are up there. All of the doors have names on them-"

"You would know, wouldn't you mate?" Flint sniggered

Miles narrowed his eyes before continuing "All of the doors have names on them, so you'll be able to figure out where you'll be sleeping, love."

"There aren't many girls in Slytherin, so you'll probably only have one or two roommates." Graham said stretching out on an arm chair

"Go see whose name is on your door!" Miles shrieked

"Yeah, we don't want you stuck with some loon!" Marcus smiled

She shook her head with a small smile before heading up the small flight of marble stairs that led to the dormitories

Opening the 'Sixth Year' door, a hallway that had at least 30 doors on either side was visible

Jessica must have walked by eight of them before finding hers in the middle.

'Jessica Cesari'

'Kara Smith'

'Daphne Greengrass'

Curiosity got the better of her, so she swiftly opened the large black door

The room was obviously charmed to be bigger on the inside. It had silver walls and dark wooden floors. It had three black twin size canopy beds that were next to each other, but separated by huge armoires. Another black door was on the far side. Peering in, it was a simple bathroom, complete with double sinks, a toilet, a shower and a tub that were in Slytherin colors as well

It was a beautiful dorm, after stepping out of the bathroom, Jessica quickly trotted back down to the boys

"Who is Kara Smith and Daphne Greengrass?" She asked flopping back into my spot

"Kara Smith..." Cassius pondered rubbing his chin smirking

"She's a slut. Daphne's mean." Miles shrugged

"Really?" Jessica whined throwing her body back against the sofa

"Kara loves the quidditch teams!" Flint smirked sliding his hands behind his head and propping his feet on the coffee table

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" She groaned pulling my arm over her eyes

"She actually isn't too bad after you get to know her, babe!" Graham protested reaching over to slap Marcus's feet down

"Well boys, I'm going to go get settled in.." Jessica started standing back up and smoothing out her skirt

"Meet us down here tomorrow morning and we'll show you how to get back to the great hall from here." Flint said with his eyes still closed

"I remember the way. I do workouts in the morning, so i'll just meet you there. When do they start breakfast?"

"Breakfast is at 8:30, babe." Graham answered smiling

"I'll see you all then. Goodnight boys,"

When she got up there, her OCD kicked in and she cleaned out the drawers and wiped the hangers before putting her clothes away in the armoire and the third closet closest to her bed that she claimed & charmed to have her name engraved on in big, cursive letters. Jessica pulled out her own set of pink and white polka dotted sheets and put them on the bed along with the giant stuffed puppy she received from her father when she was five and her brothers blue knit blanket

The door creaked open to reveal a tall girl. She had long, red curly hair, blue eyes, and was very thin.

She smiled at Jessica before taking a seat on her bed, "Hey! I'm Kara,"

"Jessica." She replied dryly, focusing on the plastic container that held all of her boxes of shrunken shoes

"Amplitudo!" the small pile was now above their owners hip, so she began packing them in her closet according to what type of shoe they were

"How old are you?" Kara asked, sprawling out on her bed watching Jessica move back and forth from closet to pile

"15, you?"

"I'm 16. Where you from?"

"Scotland, moved to Armenia, now I live in Poland."

"Really? Is it nice there? I'm from Ireland!"

"That's nice, and yes it is."

"Are you related to the Cesari's in Gryffindor?" she asked tilting her head as Jessica looked at her incredulously

"No, we just have the same last name and look alike." Was the only sarcastic reply that would be given

"Okay, little miss cranky. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I worked too much for one."

"Quidditch player, right? I think I've saw you in a few magazines,"

"You guessed it."

"Do you not like me or something?" She snapped turning on her heels and walking toward me

"I don't know you well enough to 'not like you'" Jessica quoted before adding, "But I have heard some rather vulgar things about you from Marcus and the boys."

"Let me guess, that i'm a broom hopper?"

Jessica raised her eyebrow, how did she know?

"Yeah, I figured they would have said that." She smiled rolling her eyes

Jessica made a questioning face before Kara started again, "Back in my third year, my first boyfriend was a beater for the team. His name was Mike and he cheated on me with my then, best friend. So, I cheated on him with the other beater, Chris, to get back at him. Then last year I dated the chaser, Cassius, and he really got into my head. He had me believing I loved him the second week I was talking to him. He only wanted me for sex though, he left me as soon as he got what he wanted.." she trailed off at this thought and Jessica felt a small twinge of guilt for judging her so quickly

"You need to be more careful, honey. People will judge you for everything you do," Jessica said taking a seat on her bed, finally finished with the shoes

"Yeah, I know that now!" She smiled weakly

"Well, hopefully you're past it now, yes?" Jess asked running her hand through her hair

"I am, I hope we can be friends? You seem really cool. I don't have many girls for friends, just Daphne and her little sister."

" I don't have many friends either," She chuckled pulling her bath products and pajamas out

"Brilliant!" Kara beamed jumping up and putting more of her things away

"I can't wait to show you hogsmeade! It's going to be so fun!" She giggled before changing into her pj's

"What's that?" Jess asked setting the water for her shower and stepping in

"It's like a little village with all these shops! It's so nice! It has everything a girl could ask for!" She sighed before coming into the bathroom and brushing her teeth

"Does it have a quidditch shop?" Jessica asked while scrubbing her hair

"Yeah, I think it has two or three sporting goods shops."

"Thank Merlin!"

Jessica stepped out of the shower minutes later, drying herself and changing into a tank top and a pair of boxers, compliments of her brothers closet.

"I'm going to bed, I have workouts in the morning." Jessica yawned

"You're absolutely bonkers! I hate waking up early and adding exercise is bloody tourture." She stated distastefully picking up a magazine

"Goodnight Kara," Jess smiled turning off her light and turning away from her, drifting into a peaceful sleep


	2. Chapter 2

"Psssst!" Miles whispered, throwing a paper ball at the back of my head  
We were in our first class of the day, potions, and we happened to share this class with the Gryffindors. And, I just so happened to be sitting at the table next to my least favorite now, Oliver Wood. How fortunate for me, right?  
I quickly turned to slap the smirk from the culprits face, but Miles swiftly leaned back on his bench, pointing toward the floor  
"Read it," he mouthed,  
"What?" I whispered back,  
"Read it," he mouthed again  
"Huh?" I twisted my face in confusion, not having a clue what he was saying  
He huffed, quickly reaching for the ball under the table, placing it in my hand  
"Read. It." He demanded,  
Laughing quietly at my inability to read lips for the life of me, I unscrunched the ball  
- Hey, love. Fancy sitting with me at lunch this afternoon? :)  
Rolling my eyes, I turned and gave him a quick nod in agreement  
"Why does Wood keep looking you?" Cassius asked, nudging me in the side  
My stomach lurched and my face heated up..  
Why was he looking over here? Maybe he was looking at something behind us?  
"He's doing it again!" Cassius hissed, scooting closer to me on the bench  
I kept my face forward, attempting too ignore the pair of eyes that I now felt burning into me  
"Should I say something?" Cassius pressed, placing a hand on my shoulder  
"No." I quietly replied, copying the notes from the board  
I sucked on my bottom lip, trying to concentrate on our topic, 'The Importance of Squid Eyes in Modern Day Health Potions"  
But I couldn't help but think of my old best friend. Yes, I missed him. I wished he could have been with me to celebrate when I made it big. But, things would never be the same with us. I just had to open my big mouth!  
The bell rang, signalling the end of class. I collected my belongings, gripped Cassius's hand and bolted for the door.  
I couldn't bear staying in the same room with Oliver any longer.  
"Whoa, princess! In a hurry, are we?" Cassius chuckled, pulling me back to swing an arm around my shoulders  
"Can we just get to transfiguration? I don't wanna be near..forget it, can we just go?" My puppy dog face was on full display now,  
Cassius frowned, eyeing me skeptically. "You don't want to be near who?"  
Sighing, I pleaded, "Can we just drop it?"  
"Listen, princess. I won't say anything to anyone about anything you don't want me to. Tell me who it is."  
Allowing him to guide me up the moving stair cases, I inhaled a sharp breath and said, "Oliver Wood."  
His face scrunched in disgust, "Do you know him?"  
"Yes," I stated, staring up at Cassius, waiting for his reaction  
"What happened?" He rolled his eyes,obviously not liking this conversation  
"We were close. I caught feelings, he didn't feel the same. We stopped talking."  
For the first time in a while, I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes.  
My eyes were on my feet, but Cassius wasn't having any of it.  
He made us stop in the middle of the busy hallway, gripping both of my shoulders and kneeling to my height  
Not caring that he was making a scene, he scolded,  
"Don't you dare cry! He's a tosser, really. He didn't deserve you,"  
Not even waiting for a response, he pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back a few times before assuming his position with his arm around my shoulders  
"You left us!" Miles bellowed as soon as we stepped foot in the bright room  
"Sorry, love." I smiled, taking a seat in front of him, with Cassius on my side

* * *

"Alright, out with it!" My best mate, Rob Kendrick, said taking a seat next to me at the lunch table  
"Out with what?" I asked, scribbling down a plays-to-do list for my team's try outs in two weeks  
"I saw you staring at Jessica Cesari all through potions. I asked her sisters if they knew anything about it, and they said to ask you. So, out with it! What's going on?"  
He snatched the parchment from my hands and stared me down  
Biting into my sandwich, I said, "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Look, Wood, I'll go to her if you don't tell me."  
"Fine!" I gave in, "She was my best friend, but I ruined it because she told me she loved me but me, being the git that I am, I told her I didn't feel the same because I was with Katie."  
Rob was wide-eyed, "You stupid bloody tosser! How thick are you! You chose Katie over Jessica fucking Cesari! You soddin-"  
"I know!" I shouted back, cutting him off before the entire Great Hall heard us  
He sighed, shaking his head, "How did I not know about this?"  
"I don't like talking about it.."  
I snatched my list back from his grasp and focused back on it, but he kept on  
"Well, she's here, and you're here. Maybe you should try to work things out?"  
My head snapped in his direction, "You have no idea what you're going on about."  
"She's just a girl, mate." He smirked, polishing off my half eaten sandwich  
"She will break my face. You have no idea."  
"She can't even reach your face!" He laughed, but I wasn't phased  
"She broke my arm with her bare hands when I was 10 from some move she learned from muggle wrestling because I wouldn't let her play keeper. Then, she hit bludgers at my head because I said the Armenian and Italian leagues were rubbish compared to the Scots. She also, filled my room with baby crocodiles every morning one summer all because I let her get her first shot past me in a game, I don't even know where she got the animals from.."  
Rob's grin was from ear to ear, "I have to know this girl!"  
"What girl?" The Weasley twins said in unison, hopping on the empty bench opposite from us  
"Jessica Cesari, did you know she and Wood here used to be best mates?"  
And here goes Rob throwing me under the bus..  
"Oh, really?" Fred mused, taking a seat in the arm chair closest to me  
I kept my eyes on the list, adding a new line every so often  
"And why did we not know of this?" George wondered taking a spoonful of potato salad  
"Nobody did, apparently!" Rob pointed out, "How long have you and Katie been broken up, Wood?"  
"We broke up right after Jess and I stopped talking."  
Rob glared in my direction, mumbling, "Idiot."  
"Do you love her the way she loved you?" he pressed on,  
"Rubbish!" The twins growled, "Merlin's gift to teenage boys, loved you?"  
"How?" Fred asked, his face full of confusion  
"I don't know.." I replied  
To avoid further interrogation, stuffing my face was my best bet. The guys followed suit once they realized I wasn't answering anything else.  
My gaze found itself lingering on Jess..  
She ran a hand threw her hair, smiling and laughing at something stupid Bletchley was doing with his arms.  
Our tables were next to one another, and I heard every beautiful sound that she made.  
I missed her laugh more than anything, she sounded so innocent,  
Her eyes met mine, but her face fell. After what felt like ages, she tore herself away  
Just in those brief seconds, I managed to feel every emotion she felt the day she told me how she felt  
After sixteen years of knowing her, did I really love her the whole time?  
She couldn't possibly feel the same for me after all this time..

* * *

"So I put him in a head lock," Miles paused, acting out his words, " flung him in the air, over my head, then bam! He hit the floor and dislocated his arm!"  
Miles arms were flying above him as he told a story about how he taught his younger brother how to wrestle,  
Kara, Daphne and I were giggling uncontrollably at the scene,  
Running a hand through my hair, a pair of chocolate eyes locked with mine..  
Vulnerability washed over me and tears were brimming my eyes for the second time that day  
I forced myself to pull away, resettling my attention on the empty plate under my nose,  
Why can't he just leave me alone?  
I snatched Cassius away as soon as lunch was over, I don't know how i'm going to get through this term with Oliver!  
"Why are you in such a hurry now?" My friend asked, leading us to our Arithmacy lesson  
"Oliver keeps staring me down and making me feel like a sour puss!" I confessed, following him behing a narrow stairway  
His light chuckle was heard, but I was too busy admiring his bum to really pay attention..  
Which made me miss the top step, making me trip over my own two feet..  
"Did you see something you liked?" He joked, catching me by the arms  
"Oh shove off.." I grumbled, finding my step and pushing past him  
"Do you know where you're going?" He called after me,  
"Nope!" I called back, throwing my hand up, motioning for him to follow me  
"Get back here!" he said, soon trailing behind me, "Wrong way, princess,"  
He steered me around by my shoulders into a door that was back a few feet,  
"Do you need further assistance?" He smirked, motioning for me to go in first  
Sticking my tounge out in his direction, I ran for the seat closest to a window  
"We've got this with fourth and fifth years!" Graham complained, sliding into the seat before me  
"And, with mixed houses!" Marcus sneered, slamming his messenger bag on the desk behind me  
"You know, love, i'm beginning to get the idea that Warrington's your favorite," an over dramatic Miles whined, taking a place beside Marcus  
"Oh, you know I like you best!" I teased, ruffling his incredibly soft hair  
Watching the room fill in, I was searching for more familiar faces.  
I waved to Fred and George who found their spot in the back of the room along with the exact person who I was dying to avoid.  
But, let's not say any names.  
A throat cleared, and the door slammed shut, "I am Professor Vector. This is Arithmacy, and we will start the year with the basics."  
Professor Vector was a tall, lean woman. Long, dark hair cascaded down her back and her lips remained pursed.  
She placed an equation on the chalkboard, and began explaining the most simple way to solve it.  
Well into her fifth equation, she was explaining how 'i' stands for an imaginary number, but before she could finish the twins broke their silence, "That's rubbish-"  
"How could there be imaginary numbers?"  
"Will there be flying pigs in the next lesson, Professor?"  
"Purple unicorns, possibly?"  
I smiled at their sass, intently watching our Professor who's face was emotionless.  
"I assure you, 's, there will not be flying pigs or any purple unicorns in my next lesson. Now that you have five examples, turn to page three and complete numbers 1-25."  
Quietly opening my book to page three, I couldn't help but overhear a sugary sweet voice from the back of the room say, "Hey, Oliver"  
I kept my attention on my equations, but was listening to the new conversation  
"Hello." He replied, with no interest what so ever in his voice  
"Mind if I take a seat?" The girl asked,  
"I don't care." He said simply,  
I don't know why, but I smirked in satisfaction at his disinterest in her,  
"Have you heard, our first Hogsmeade trip is next friday?"  
"Yeah," He gruffed back  
Reaching into my bag, I pulled a Fizzing Whizzbee candy from it's box.  
After sharing with the greedy pigs around me, I shoved it in my mouth savoring the strawberry flavor, but almost coughed it up when said sugary-sweet voice chimed,  
"We should definately go together! You know, if you're not too busy with try-outs, or practice, or anything. But, if you do, you can count on me watching from the stands,"  
He voice was sickening, completely sugar coated!  
I quickly swallowed my candy, waiting for his answer..  
"Sure, i'll go." he agreed,  
My heart dropped into my ass, he really said yes, to her?  
I did my best to remain calm for the remainder of my classes, making sure to stay close to Miles and Cassius.  
I was mentally scolding myself the whole walk back to dungeons, I needed to hit some bludgers..  
We haven't spoke in over two years, how could I even think for a second that he would care now if he didn't then?  
When I got to my room, I changed into a pair of shorts, t-shirt and trainers.  
Shrinking my chest of quidditch supplies, I carried that and my Nimbus 2001 down to the quidditch pitch, that I found staring out the window in transfiguration earlier that morning  
It was a crisp September afternoon, but I figured that i'd warm up after a few blows  
Reaching the pitch after a short walk, I resized the chest and let the two bludgers loose  
Mounting my broom, I gripped a beater's bat, zooming toward the sky  
The poor bludgers must have been smacked over a thousand times before I heard my name being called,  
Cassius was standing by my quidditch chest, so I quickly caught my bludgers and flew down to put them away  
"Why did you leave?" He inquired, concern seeping from his voice  
"Needed some air." I lied, before shrinking the chest and grabbing my broom  
"Don't you lie to me, princess." he reminded, falling in step with me toward the castle, "What happened? Me and the guys been searching all over for you!"  
A small smile appeared on my face, but disappeared as soon as he raised a brow, "Was it Wood?"  
"Isn't it always,"  
Cassius slung his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it  
"Well, we're just going to have to work on that, yeah?"  
Rolling my eyes, I quickly spoke, "What do you think about me asking Dumbledore if I could play quidditch with you guys?"  
"Really?" he asked breathlessly, stopping us at the castle's entrance way  
"Yeah, my brother told me Gryffindor won the house cup last term. So, I figure with my help, I could make you everybody's worst nightmare,"  
His smirk crept back onto his face, and I gave him one in return, "You'll be Wood's worst nightmare!", he laughed  
"Let's go tell the guys," He insisted, guiding us down to the dungeons.  
We scanned the common room, but the boys were no where in sight,  
"Hold on, let me put this in my room!" Not waiting for an answer, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room  
I placed my shrunken chest into my night stands drawer, and put my broom in my closet.  
"Hey babe!" Kara smiled, then adverted her attention back to painting the girls finger nails in front of her  
"This is Daph, our other roommate!"  
"How you doing?" I asked taking off my trainers, sliding them back in their proper box  
"Fine. I've heard the boys haven't spoke too highly of Kara and I," She said, watching my every move  
"Yeah. We'll talk later, I got to go."  
Not bothering to put anything else on my feet, I hustled down the stairs in my socks  
Cassius was lying on the couch, hands behind his head with his eyes closed,  
So, me being the opportune person that I am, decided the best course of action would be to run and jump right on his belly  
"Wake up!" I shouted in his ear as he let out an 'oomph'  
"I've always knew you'd end up on top of me," He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively  
I slapped his forehead, peeling myself from his body onto my feet  
"Behave." I warned, "Where are my boys?"  
"In our room." He said simply, closing his eyes once again  
"Oh no you don't!" I used both of my hands to wrap around his right ankle, pulling his body off of the sofa. "Let's go get them!"  
"Oi! Alright!" He grumbled, ripping his leg free  
"Come on." He muttered, making his way for the stairs  
The boys doors were silver, unlike the girls being black  
Cassius slid open the sixth year entrance, and it had around the same amount of doors as the girls dorms, but they had more names on theirs  
"Here we are," Cassius smirked,  
He opened the door, holding out his arm, "Lady's first."  
"What a sweetheart. Mama must have taught you well," I teased, earning a small chuckle to escape his lips  
I turned my attention to the boys, "We've been here for a day and you've already managed to ruin your room."  
Their dorm was slightly bigger than mine, because they had four room mates. There were all types of clothes and objects strewn about the room, almost covering their entire floor  
I smirked when I noticed posters of myself plastering their walls,  
"Jess!" Miles shrieked in horror, throwing a copy of Witch Weekly with me on the cover quickly under his bed  
"What are you doing up here!" Marcus screamed, pulling on a shirt he found on the floor  
I smiled, clearing a space on one of their trunks, I took a seat  
"Glad to know you boys like me," I teased taking in each boys part of the room  
"She has an idea," Cassius stated, then took off his shirt while walking over and flopping onto his bed  
"And that is?" Graham smiled, looking up from his herbology book  
"I was thinking of asking Dumbledore if I could maybe play or help with you guys with quidditch,"  
Each boy had the same smug smirk on their faces,  
"Brilliant." Marcus finally said, "I think instead of you asking for permission, we should have Professor Snape do it."  
"I don't care who does it, as long as it's done soon. I'm going threw withdrawl and my workouts aren't satisfying enough anymore! I need a team! I can't ta-"  
"Whining will get you no where, honey." Graham tutted, staring back at his herbology book  
Reaching back, I grabbed the closest thing I could reach and chucked it at him  
"Ow!" He howled rubbing his shoulder, "You hit me with you're own bobblehead!"  
"Whining will get you no where, honey." I mocked, heading for the door. "See you at dinner, boys,"  
I felt bad that I gave Daphne the cold shoulder because I was in a rush, so I headed back for my dorm.  
They were in the exact same positions I had left them in,  
"Hey," I said, sprawling out on my bed, "Whatcha up to?"  
"Just painting eachother's toes, want yours done?"  
I hated nail polish. It always chips so fast. The only colors my nails have ever been were clear or had that little white line at the tip.  
"Nooo," I dragged, scrunching my nose, "I don't do that."  
The girls rolled their eyes, "What do you do that is remotely girly?"  
Well, I wear make up, high heels, can do my hair.. that's enough right?  
I shrugged, hopping to my feet, "When's dinner?"  
"Six." They replied, "Are you going to sit with us?"  
Reaching for the door knob, I said, "I'm going down now, I'll save you a seat."  
I'm usually not a very clumsy person, (who am I kidding. I trip over myself.) but as soon as I left the Slytherin common room, and turned a corner - I smashed into a wall!  
A very warm and talking wall..  
"Are you alright?" The masculine voice asked, "I'm sorry, I wasn't payi-"  
That's the second time today somebody had to catch me before I fell on my face!  
"I'm fine," I grunted, pulling myself free of the toned arms surrounding me  
His magnificent bright grey eyes bore into mine before he spoke, "I'm Cedric,"


End file.
